


Shine in her heart

by rip_to_shreds



Series: Dianakko Week 2017 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_shreds/pseuds/rip_to_shreds
Summary: Diana and Akko go stargazing. Confessions are made.





	Shine in her heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Stars/Astrology

Diana and Akko were standing on the balcony overlooking one of the towers at Luna Nova Academy. After having saved the world, the duo had become friends, so to speak, and had taken to meeting up there, the balcony the place of the many events that had brought them together. 

Akko was staring up at the stars, the Big Dipper in particular. Focusing on it deeply, she felt comfort overwhelm her, the stars being so similar to the bright lights of Shiny Rod. The Words of the Arcturus, bright as if brought down from the stars. She smiled at the memories, feeling the happiness of then fill her now. 

Akko was so focused on gazing at the Big Dipper that she did not notice Diana staring at her. And for that, Diana was happy, pleased to see all the little nuances of Akko’s face without any interference. 

So when Akko blurted out, “The stars look so pretty tonight!” Diana was already drunk off Akko’s presence. It had always been like that for her, even before Diana realized that the admiration Diana felt for Akko’s bright and stubborn personality had turned into romantic feelings she didn’t want but couldn’t get rid of. 

Diana muttered to herself, “Not as pretty as you,” mostly a side thought for herself. She didn’t seem to notice that Akko had heard, the blush growing to cover Akko’s face apparent of that. 

“W-What?”

Diana turns her head, a small blush on her cheeks already. She tries to look anywhere that isn’t Akko’s face, glances going all over the place, when she feels another person’s fingers glance over hers. She knows it’s Akko, but still looks down at her feet. 

“Um...Diana-”

Akko pauses for a moment, for once considering what to say. 

“W-What do you mean?”

Diana lifts her head up to face Akko directly. The shine in her eyes and the tilt of her head make Diana blush more, and she steps back, covering her face with her hands. 

She mumbles quickly, “It means I like you, idiot.”

“Diana!” Akko pouts. “Just tell me! You’re never like this!”

Diana steels herself for Akko’s reaction, and blurts out, “It means I like you, Akko!”

Even though it seems impossible, Akko and Diana seem to blush even more. 

A moment passes. Then another. Diana feels like dying. Of course Akko doesn’t like her. What was she thinking?

She continues to think pessimistically until Akko nearly gives her a heart attack when she says, “Well, I like you too!”

Diana lifts her head, glaring at Akko in suspicion. Akko continues to look unperturbed, even when she asks the girl, “Really?”

In fact, Akko nods her head with a vigorous energy and then clasps her hand. Lifting their hands up in the air, Akko glances at Diana. 

“Yeah! You’re like the stars in the sky! Bright, beautiful, and always there when I look around! You don’t really think that after we saved the world together that we  _ aren’t  _ gonna stick together, do you?”

Diana thinks about it and finds no fault in Akko’s logic. She smiles, and grasps Akko’s hand more tightly, staring at the stars not in the sky, but in Akko’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Post any constructive criticism, questions, etc. in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
